


Stars

by Galadriel



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Triple Drabble, Voyeurism, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirill is no queer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> A triple drabble Yuletide Treat (2007), written for Savageseraph in the Yuletide exchange and originally uploaded **[here](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/54/stars.html)**. Savageseraph said that "[o]ne of the things I found most compelling about the film was the relationship between Nikolai and Kirill." This is a sentiment I completely support, and her request for a story "[p]erhaps getting into the head of one or the other (or both) during the scene were Kirill has Nikolai have sex with the whore" was too good to pass up. I'm sure this will come as absolutely no surprise, since I've been nattering at her constantly about the movie since I first saw it.

Kirill isn't a queer. He's heard the rumours, yes, knows enemies of the family spread them, and has already made one man pay for his deceit.

But queers are weak. Queers are less than men, abominations driven by twisted, base desires, dragging other men down until they're covered in the grit and grime of perversion.

A queer would never be a Vor, would never have the strength to rise up and lead.

One day, when his father wills it, Kirill will ascend to rule, lurk in the shadows no longer. He will command rather than obey, make good on the promise of stars, and he will do it with Nikolai at his side.

And if he embraces Nikolai too tightly, holds on for a moment too long, if he breathes in and memorizes his scent -- all creaking leather and cigarette smoke -- it is only because he cares for him as he would a cousin or brother. It is only because Nikolai will soon be family, and family is to be cherished and nurtured, kept close and warmed against the cold.

If he insists Nikolai takes a whore, watches his cock slide deep, his muscles tense and roll, if he admires his whip-thin form, the coiled, corded tendons, the way sweat clings to skin and ink, it is only because Kirill must be sure no queer will wear the vory's stars.

And if the way Nikolai twists his hips, grunts when he's close leaves Kirill achingly hard, it is because the whore is beautiful, her tits heavy, her skin pale.

If he takes no whore himself, it is because this night is better enjoyed in drink and song; better to let pleasure spin out than spend it in a handful of thrusts.

Queers wear no stars, and Kirill is no queer.


End file.
